


The Sight of You

by Aiharustory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Doctor - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiharustory/pseuds/Aiharustory
Summary: Cerpen :Eren kehilangan penglihatannya.-terinspirasi dari Heaven, Vocaloid





	The Sight of You

**THE SIGHT OF YOU**

by A I H A R U

 

 

Matahari bersinar terik, menerangi langit biru di musim panas. Eren yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, menatap cahaya indahnya dari balik kacamata hitam.

"Oi bocah, sudah kubilang untuk tidak menatap langsung matahari." Levi, dokter yang selama ini merawat Eren, muncul di belakangnya sambil menepuk ringan kepala Eren.

“Uh, Levi-san! Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?”

“Tidak suka melihatku heh? Sayangnya kita akan terus bertemu sampai matamu sembuh.” Jawab Levi sambil menunjukkan senyum simpul di wajahnya yang datar.

 

Ya, Eren sakit. Penglihatannya sudah menurun 65% selama setahun terakhir. Bulan ini paling parah karena setiap ia menatap langit, penglihatannya turun dua persen. Ia tidak dapat disembuhkan dan Eren sudah bersiap, tak lama lagi ia buta.

 

Eren memegang kepalanya. Pandangannya gelap. Hal ini selalu terjadi ketika matanya terlalu banyak menyerap cahaya. Levi memegang pundak Eren.

“Sudah kubilang. Bocah nakal, cahaya yang terlalu banyak akan mempercepat kebutaanmu.” Eren terdiam sampai pandangannya stabil dan menatap Levi.

“Aku ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhir aku melihat indahnya dunia,” pandangan itu intens dan tak terelakkan. “bahkan nanti aku tidak dapat melihat wajahmu lagi.” Wajah Levi menjadi pahit dan sedih.

“Kita akan menemukan donor untukmu. Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan menyembuhkan matamu.” Ia berdecak sebelum meninggalkan Eren.

 

Levi menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu rak perpustakaan. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Mereka belum menemukan donor yang cocok untuk Eren, kekasih hatinya.

 

_RIIINGG!!!_

Ponselnya berbunyi. Kabar gembira membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Pihak rumah sakit mengabarkan bahwa mereka mendapatkan donor yang tepat, namun keluarga mereka belum menyetujui. Mereka akan diberi kabar dalam waktu tiga hari.

 

~

 

“Levi…” Panggil Eren yang mencari dokter kesayangannya. Penglihatannya kini sudah sangat buram dan seakan sebuah bingkai hitam menutupi pandangannya. Ia harus berusaha lebih keras untuk melihat.

“Aku disini.” Levi duduk dengan tenang disamping ranjang putihnya. Mereka sama-sama gugup, tinggal beberapa hari sebelum operasi. Levi mengelus pipi Eren dengan penuh kasih. Ia juga menggenggam erat tangannya.

“Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas.” Katanya dengan nada penuh kecewa. Zamrud hijaunya berkaca-kaca.

“Sabarlah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dalam kegelapan terlalu lama.” Genggamannya semakin erat. Levi diam-diam menyelip jemari Eren yang kemudian ia kecup dengan lembut. Sebuah cincin.

“Eh…” Eren yang terkejut langsung memegang jari manisnya. Begitu bahagia hingga air matanya membanjiri pipi pucatnya yang mulai memerah.

“Aku tak sabar, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini… bodoh!”

“Kau akan melihatnya nanti. Nikmati saja waktumu.” Levi mengecup lembut kening mungil sang kekasih.

 

~

 

 _RIIING_!!

“Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu?” Tanya Levi dari ujung telepon.

“Aku tidak sabar, dan takut tentunya.”

“Heh, bocah sepertimu bisa merasakan takut juga.” Levi terkekeh mendengar jawaban Eren dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

“Tentu saja! Lagipula aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka kerjakan. Berada didalam kegelapan, jelas menakutkan! Kau dimana? Bukankah kau berjanji akan berada disisiku setelah aku sadar bukan?” Bantah bocah itu sambil menarik selimut. Bau pemutih masih menyengat hidung, tetapi ia sudah terbiasa.

“Aku akan segera kesana. Sampai ketemu nanti bocah, aku punya kejutan untukmu.” Levi menutup telepon sambil tersenyum pada seikat bunga mawar berwarna biru dalam genggamannya.

 

Levi berjalan santai menyebrangi zebra cross yang sepi. Sampai… sebuah truk dengan supir yang mabuk menghantamnya.

 

Darah bergelimpang, kelopak mawar berjatuhan. Orang-orang berlarian, berusaha menolong, tetapi sia-sia.

 

Levi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

 

~

 

Eren tersadar dalam sebuah kegelapan. Matanya masih dibalut kain kasa. Jantungnya ngilu, ia tidak dapat melihat apapun.

“Levi..” Orang pertama yang ia cari, yang ia harapkan ada disisinya ketika pertama kali membuka matanya. Eren berusaha untuk bangun, merasakan kabel selang infus yang tertanam di punggung tangannya. Kegelapan membuatnya semakin sensitif.

_“Hei bocah, kau baik-baik saja?”_ Suara yang paling akrab mendengung ditelinganya. Eren tersenyum haru. Namun suara itu kemudian menghilang, dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

 

“Kau sudah bangun, Eren?” Tanya Carla, ibunya. Ia masuk membawa sebuket bunga. Diantaranya, Eren dapat mencium wangi lavender.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

“Baik. Hanya masih pusing.” Ia menundukkan kepala, dengan hati-hati merasakan setiap bagian tubuhnya, mencari sesuatu yang salah. Perasaan mengganjal tertinggal di hatinya.

“Kata dokter, kau boleh membuka perbanmu dalam tiga hari.” Grisha, ayah Eren yang baru masuk sambil membawa sekotak makanan menyampaikan apa yang dokter katakana barusan di depan pintu.

 

“Dimana Levi?” Tanya Eren.

“…Mungkin ia sedang sibuk. Bersabarlah.” Jawab Grisha. Sesuatu di dalam suaranya tertahan dan terasa dingin. Eren sedih, tentu. Setidaknya, ia sudah menyapa sebentar ketika Eren bangun. Ia meraba cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin polos yang dengan tak sabar untuk ia lihat.

 

Tiga hari berlalu dan Eren belum mendengar suara Levi lagi. Sudah waktunya untuk membuka perban matanya. Ia masih berharap Levi akan meluangkan waktu untuk berada disisinya ketika ia membuka mata.

_Seharusnya Levi yang mengecek mata Eren, ia dokter pribadinya bukan?_

 

~

Perban dengan bau obat yang menyengat menggesek kulit ketika dibuka perlahan seraya kegelapan yang dilihatnya menjadi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Dokter memberi instruksi agar lampu dimatikan, menyisakan cahaya matahari yang menyorot dari jendela agar mata Eren tidak sakit dan terbiasa dengan cahaya.

 

Pandangan blurnya semakin fokus ketika ia meliha Carla memandang penuh haru. Grisha disampingnya dengan tenang dan tersenyum lega.

“Apa yang kau lihat?” Tanya dokter di sisi satunya memegang senter yang diarahkan ke matanya. Ia mengecek dan menggoyangkan perlahan dengan beberapa gerakan. Eren mengikuti sorotan lampu senter dan dokter memutuskan bahwa matanya baik-baik saja.

 

Mata Eren berputar dan menangkap sosok Levi yang berdiri di pojok belakang.

“Kau bisa melihat kami dengan jelas, Eren?” tanya Grisha. Eren mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sang ayah.

“Ya, sangat jelas.”

“Syukurlah.” Eren tidak memperhatikan dan mengembalikan pandangannya untuk mencari Levi. Tetapi sosok itu menghilang dan tidak dapat ditemukan. Mungkin Levi sudah keluar untuk berbicara dengan dokter lainnya. Jantungnya terasa sangat berat untuk berdetak.

 

“Bu, tolong panggilkan Levi.” Pinta Eren. Carla Yaeger terdiam. Matannya menuduk, kemudian menatap Eren dengan tajam.

“Eren, ada yang harus kami sampaikan.” Alisnya berkerut.

“Waktu kau akan dioperasi, dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Levi mengalami kecelakaan.” Jantung Eren seakan berhenti berdetak. Otaknya masih belum dapat mencerna.

“Ia ditabrak sebuah truk yang dikemudikan oleh supir mabuk. Sebelum sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit, ia sudah tidak dapat ditolong.” Eren tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apa suara dan sosok Levi barusan hanyalah imajinasinya, keinginannya yang sangat kuat memproyeksikan Levi dalam kepalanya? Tidak mungkin.

 

~

 

Eren berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, menuju atap. Angin berhembus lembut. Ia bersandar pada teralis besi.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_ Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, hingga pita suara seakan terpental dari tenggorokan. air mata membanjiri pipinya. Ia jatuh terduduk. Bukankah takdir begitu jahat?

 

Lebih baik ia buta daripada kehilangan Levi. Ia teringat cincin ditangan kirinya. Menggengam erat, kemudian sambil terisak ia menariknya keluar dari jari manisnya. Cincin putih berukirkan sayap dan sebuah mata zamrud. Ia teringat betapa Levi menganggumi  mata hijaunya, sedangkan ia mengaggumi iris hitam yang selalu memandangnya lembut.

 

Ia memutar cincin itu dan mendapati, _I love you._ Terukir rapih dibagian dalam.

 

~

 

Angin sejuk bertiup lembut menerpa wajah Eren yang diam memandang langit biru tanpa awan. Ia putus asa. Cintanya sirna bersama dengan kegelapan. Air mata sudah mengering di pipi. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih pagar besi. Kakinya melangkah, ia ingin terbang. Ke langit luas dimana cintanya berada.

 

Angin bertiup semakin kencang, keseimbangan Eren goyah dan ia jatuh kebelakang. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bahkan pergipun ia tak bisa. Angin membawa kelopak mawar biru, membisikkan kata-kata yang seakan dirindukannya.

 _“Hei, bocah.”_ Eren yang kaget berbalik. Matanya terbelalak. Ia menangkap rupa yang selama ini dipujanya. Levi berdiri disana. Walaupun terlihat seperti mimpi, Eren menangis.

“Levi, akhirnya aku dapat melihat wajahmu lagi.” Ia berjalan mendekat.

 _“Tentu saja. Bodoh. Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?”_ Eren terdiam. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan Levi, sang kekasih. Levi menepuk kepala Eren pelan, rasanya dingin seperti tertiup angin.

 _“Dunia masih berputar, masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan. Pikirkan orang lain yang akan kehilanganmu juga.”_ Eren menatap Levi. Akhirnya ia kembali melihat cahaya dari iris hitam yang dikaguminya.

“Aku hanya membutuhkanmu.” Jawab Eren. Wajahnya berkerut menahan tangis.

 _“Bodoh, tetaplah hidup. Demi aku.”_ Sekilas ia melihat senyuman tergurat dari wajah yang ia ingat lebih banyak menggerutu.

 

Wujud Levi memudar, Eren berusaha meraihnya. Namun, tangannya hanya menangkap udara.

 

 _Selamat tinggal._ Kata-kata terakhir yang didengarnya.

 

Eren berbalik, kembali menatap langit kemana angin pergi membawa beberapa kelopak bunga kesukaannya, membawanya kembali pada realita. Mungkin semua luapan emosi yang memproyeksikan Levi hingga terasa begitu nyata. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan permohonan.

 

“Untuk sekarang, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal.” Eren membuka mata dan kembali, menjalani hidup tanpa didampingi orang yang paling dicintainya.

 

***

 

“Hey, apakah kau juga bisa menciptakan sesuatu?”

“Menciptakan apa?”

“Rekayasa genetika mungkin?”

“Contohnya?”

“Aku sangat menyukai biru. Tetapi mawar tidak ada yang berwarna biru.”

“Kenapa harus mawar?”

“Karena mawar lambang cinta.”

“Dasar bocah sok romantis.”

 

 

-end


End file.
